


Home For Dinner

by yamahoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, Masturbation, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamahoes/pseuds/yamahoes
Summary: You’re happily married to the sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, but the long nights spent at the Hokage tower are starting to take a toll on you. Kakashi tries to mend the situation with his shadow clone, but you have other plans in store for him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my bbs Kerm, Steph, and Ash for reading this beforehand, and Ash for the title!!!
> 
> I don't own Naruto.

You lift the lid off of the pot to stir the simmering miso soup. Everything is ready for lunch for you and your two kids. The miso is almost done, the rice is finished, and the stir-fried veggies are waiting to be plated. 

After placing the lid back on the pot, you turn around to tell your kids to set the table. Ignoring their groans, you turn back to plate the meal. Even though it’s lunchtime, the day has been long. You’ve been lonely and stressed, and today your kids decided to wake up at the crack of dawn, so you didn’t get any precious alone time in the morning.

You walk over to the table to make sure the kids set it correctly.

“It smells delicious in here!”

You whip your head around and see your husband, the sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, stroll into the kitchen. You can’t believe that he’s home in the middle of the day during the week. It feels like a mirage. He stops a few feet in front of the table.

“Dad!” your children scream and run-up to their father. They wrap their arms around his legs. He bends over and ruffles their hair. 

“Hi sweethearts, what did mommy cook for lunch this afternoon?”

“She made her special miso soup, your favorite!” your eldest replies.

Kakashi glances up at you. You’re standing next to the set table, smirking at him. _‘He didn’t tell me he was coming home for lunch,'_ you think to yourself.

“Hey baby,” Kakashi says to you before he walks over and gives you a peck on the lips.

Immediately you know something is off. Kakashi’s lips were cold, and his kiss was stiffer than usual, and it’s not just because the kids are around. 

You curiously watch Kakashi as he sits at his spot at the table. He might be the copy ninja, a former Anbu, a Jonin ranked Shinobi, and the Hokage, but he can’t get anything past you. 

“I didn’t know you were coming home for lunch. It’s been so long since you were home before midnight.” You sweetly state to Kakashi while setting his dishes down in front of him. 

“Can’t a man surprise his family and enjoy a meal with them?” Kakashi coyly asks, his good eyebrow raised.

You simply smile and nod and take your seat next to him. He secretly grabs your hand under the table. It’s clammy and cool. Something is not right, but you don’t want to ruin the rare sweet family moment, so you just smile up at him.  
“Itadakimasu,” all four of you say in unison.

~~~

You just finish washing the dishes and turn to see Kakashi come back into the kitchen. He put the kids down for their post-lunch nap.

“How many books did they make you read?” you ask while drying your hands. You start wiping the counter down.

“Hmmm, three each so six altogether.”

“They take after their dad. Their noses are always buried in a book,” you chuckle to yourself and glance up at Kakashi. He is staring at you like a starved animal, and you’re his prey. The family-friendly lunch has quickly shifted. You meet his lust-filled gaze with a hard stare. Despite his general aloofness, Kakashi loves a challenge in the bedroom. 

“I know we just ate lunch, but I’m still hungry,” Kakashi states while eyeing you up and down. “I miss the taste of your pussy.”

His dirty talk is always so blunt. You fake a blush and close the gap between you two. You place your hand on his chest plate and get on your tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

“Is that why you sent a shadow clone? You missed me so much you didn’t want to fuck me yourself?” Anger dripping from your voice. The tension that was brewing inside you since lunch has finally escaped. 

You pull back to look up at him, with a stern glare back in place. Kakashi’s mouth is slack. He’s completely dumbfounded. 

“I knew the moment you kissed me before lunch that you were a shadow clone. You really thought you could fuck me, and I wouldn’t notice? You know I have a strict no shadow clone rule unless the real Kakashi is present.”

“I know Y/N, but I’m so busy, and I missed you so much. The note that you and the kids left in my bento yesterday wrecked me. I needed to see my family even if it’s through a shadow clone.” Kakashi says. He’s clearly exhausted. All of those late nights at the Hokage office have caught up to him. 

You soften your gaze. You’re still mad that there is a shadow clone in your house, but the gesture is sweet. You wrap Kakashi up in your arms. He bends his lanky body down to tuck his head under your chin. His body feels cool to the touch, a telltale sign it’s a clone. But the embrace is comforting. Kakashi’s clone goes slack in your arms.

“Baby, you’re working too hard,” you say while rubbing circles on his back. “The village is alright. I keep telling you that there is no need for the countless late nights.”

“But the paperwork Y/N! The paperwork never stops, and neither do the requests from the feudal lords and surrounding villages and--”

“Stop,” you cut him off. “No more Hokage talk at home. Listen, I’m not going to break my clone rule, but if you want to play games, well baby, you know I’m in,” you say with a smirk.

You untangle yourself from Kakashi and walk past him, and head toward your bedroom. The bedroom where you two have seldom spent time together these last few months. You sit at the foot of the bed and wait for Kakashi’s clone to close the door behind him. 

“Come here,” you say while pointing to a spot about a foot in front of you. But Kakashi continues walking and stops at the space between your knees. He bends down to kiss you, but you quickly pull away. 

“I told you to stand there.” you practically growl at him while pointing to the spot that’s about a foot away from you. 

Kakashi straightens up and sulks to his appointed spot on the floor. When he’s finally in place, you reach down to the hem of your shirt and pull it over your head. You then strip yourself of your skirt and sit back down on the bed. Kakashi’s eyes roam over your body. It’s like his clone is drinking in the sight of your almost naked figure so that once he poofs away, his boss will get a complete view of what he missed. 

You begin to smirk while reaching behind your back to tug at the clasp of your bra. It comes undone in one smooth motion. Your breasts bounce slightly from the release. Your nipples are hard and look cute enough to pinch, so you do. 

While pinching one nipple, you slide your other hand down underneath your panties. Kakashi’s clone is silent. His eyes glaze over while taking in the view. Poor baby hasn’t seen you naked in months. 

“You can look all you want, but you can’t touch,” you say while fingers lightly ghost over your clit. You let out a little sigh.

“You’re going to watch how I’ve had to satisfy myself these last few months without you.” You start rubbing your clit harder. The friction feels delicious, and having Kakashi’s clone watch you has made you unbearably wet. 

“Do you want to see my pretty wet cunt Kakashi?” 

Kakashi pants, his hooded eyes tear away from watching your fingers through your panties. “Yes, please kitten, let me see your pussy.” 

With a shy smile, you stand up and fiddle with the waistband of your underwear. You hook your thumb underneath it and slowly bend down, taking your panties off. With your underwear around your ankle, you toe them off and stand up, stretching slightly, letting Kakashi savor the sight of your now naked body. He goes to palm the front of his now fully clothed erection.

“I said you could look, but you can’t touch,” you snap. “That goes for myself and you. Don’t make me restrain you.” 

Kakashi’s clone growls or groans in pain. It’s hard to tell. He’s frustrated, and his needs are getting tested right now. But you don’t care because he sent a clone to fuck you. It’s his punishment. He puts his hands back to his sides. 

You move swiftly over to your nightstand and start rummaging around in the drawer. The clone’s eyes are watching your every movement, appreciating every curve, every dip, every scar. 

“You take care of everyone in the village except your wife. Do you ever think about that?” you huff. “Every night, I lay here alone and have to touch myself, tease myself, and pleasure myself.”

You turn around to see a painfully aroused Kakashi clone. _‘He’s not ready for what I have in store for him,’_ you think to yourself. With your favorite toy hidden behind your back, you saunter back over to your former spot on the bed. 

“Do you want to see what I do every night when you’re not here?” you ask while revealing your cordless wand. It’s hot pink and extremely adorable. It’s your favorite toy and Kakashi’s favorite to use on you. 

The clone snaps his eyes up from the wand in your hand to your eyes. Even though you’re sitting on the bed looking up at him, you’re in complete control. Kakashi nods his head while shifting his weight from one leg to the other. His erection is no secret now. 

You push the control wheel of the wand up, turning it on. A low satisfying hum vibrates from the toy. You drag it up to your chest, ghosting it over your nipples. 

You instinctively close your eyes and let out a little moan. The sensation feels good, and having Kakashi’s clone watch, is turning you on more than you expected. 

Opening your eyes, you see Kakashi’s clone’s intense gaze. Wanting to give him something more to look at, you prop your left foot up on the bed, giving him a full view of your wet cunt. 

Kakashi lets out a groan.

“Kitten, please, I need you,” Kakashi whines while shifting his weight from one leg to the other. 

“Need what? Be more specific,” you moan. You’ve dragged the wand to your throbbing clit. 

“I need to touch you,” Kakashi sobbed. His hard cock was painfully constricted by his trousers. “I need to be inside you.”

“I bet all those nights you chose to spend in the Hokage’s office instead of buried deep in my warm pussy are seeming like a mistake right now,” you taunt him. It doesn’t matter how much he begs. You’re not going to let Kakashi’s shadow clone fuck you. 

“Y/N, please, I’ll do anything. Please. I need to touch you. I need to touch me. I need--”

“Enough,” you cut the clone off. “You’re not going to do anything until I cum.”

You’re done playing games, and turn the dial of the wand up. The stronger vibrations make you moan and throw your head back. Your hips flex up into the head of the wand. You can hear how wet your pussy is.

You lose yourself for a second while you fuck your wand. You need more, and you want to put on a show for your husband’s clone. You click the dial up a few more notches. 

“Oh fuck,” you whimper. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

“Y/N, I don’t know how much longer I can just stand here,” the clone complains, but you don’t hear him over your pleasure. 

You flick the dial up again and let out a low scream. You fall back onto the bed, unable to stay sitting upright because the pleasure is too much. Your other hand comes up to grab your breast and pinch your nipple. 

“Fuck I’m cumming,” you mewl. Your legs start to shake, you snap your eyes shut, and you arch your back. The tight coil that has been building in your lower abdomen snaps. 

You cum hard and fast. The sound that is reverberating off your wand is sinful. Amongst your pleasure, you hear a faint popping noise. 

Opening your eyes, you see a puff of smoke hanging in the air. You sit up, and the shadow clone has evaporated. 

_‘I guess he couldn’t handle my little game,’_ you think to yourself, but that was your plan all along. 

~~~

Kakashi is sitting at the Hokage desk. His head is propped up in one hand, while the other is holding a scroll. 

He glances up at the clock on the wall. _‘Where is my shadow clone? I sent him to the house hours ago,'_ he contemplates internally.

Then all of a sudden, his body snaps up straight, a tell-tale sign one of his shadow clones has vanished. But why would his clone have been killed on a visit back to his house? 

For a split second, panic wracks through his body, but then the clone’s memories flood in. Kakashi relives the entire afternoon in a matter of seconds. The warm greeting from his kids, the perfectly cooked home meal, the pre-nap time stories, being in the kitchen with his wife, Y/N is leading him upstairs, Y/N naked splayed out on the bed with a vibrator nestled between her cunt. 

“Shit,” he murmurs to himself. He knows he hasn’t been home in a while, but maybe it had been longer than he thought. It’s evident that Y/N is mad, needy, and emotional. Sending a shadow clone over might have done more harm than good. Kakashi decides he needs to go home right now and fix everything. 

He stands up and winces. Kakashi is fully erect, and his thick cock is begging for release and any kind of friction. It’s hard to tell if the erection was passed on from his clone or was the result of seeing the clone’s memory of you cumming flash before his eyes. Either way, he can’t walk out of the Hokage’s office like this. 

Palming his cock over his pants, Kakashi grunts. He quickly makes his way over the Hokage’s private bathroom that is adjoined to the office and locks the door. 

_‘I’ll be home for dinner. I’m not sending a clone this time,'_ he thinks to himself while unzipping his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me a bit longer than I would have liked to write! Enjoy!!

You’re back in the kitchen, prepping for dinner. The kids want to help tonight, so they’re standing on chairs chopping vegetables while you prepare the curry. 

Your mind wanders to your afternoon with Kakashi’s clone. _‘I thought I would have heard something from Kakashi by now,’_ you think to yourself. _‘Maybe he was in an important meeting when the clone’s memories transferred to him. Maybe he was walking around the Hokage tower and then out of nowhere got aroused,’_ you gasp at the thought. Fuck maybe you’re in more trouble than you thought, and that’s why he hasn’t reached out. 

Then you hear the front door open, and Kakashi steps into the genkan. After taking off his sandals, he walks into the kitchen. You turn around to see him, the real Kakashi, standing right where his clone was earlier this afternoon. 

“Daddy, you’re back!” the kids yell before running over to their father. Kakashi bends down and scoops the two of them up, holding one in each arm. It’s deja vu, and you’re too shocked to move. 

While Kakashi is fawning over the kids, he walks over to you. He leans over and kisses you on the cheek, then whispers in your ear, “You were naughty this afternoon, kitten.”

A blush blooms across your face. You’re speechless. Kakashi smirks down at you. The tension only lasts for a moment before Kakashi asks the kids what’s for dinner. 

You turn back around to finish cooking. _‘Tonight will be interesting,’_ you muse to yourself. 

~~~

You look up at your reflection in your bathroom mirror. You just finished brushing your teeth, and you’re waiting for Kakashi to come to bed after putting the kids down. 

Since his cheeky whisper in the kitchen, you two have yet to discuss what transpired this afternoon. He didn’t seem angry, so maybe your little game didn’t turn sour, and he’s not upset with you. But then again, he is a trained ninja and can mask his emotions. He doesn’t do that with you now, unlike the beginning of your relationship, but he might have slipped into old habits to keep the peace until you two were alone. 

Lost in thought, you didn’t hear Kakashi enter the bedroom. He opens the bathroom door, and you two lock eyes in the mirror.

“You must be tired after your busy afternoon,” Kakashi says with a low chuckle.

His casual tone and little laugh melt your nerves a bit, but then you remember how he broke one of your biggest rules and sent a shadow clone to have sex with you. You keep a straight face while maintaining eye contact through the mirror. He’s going to need more than a sassy one-liner to explain his actions. The lack of reaction makes him nervous, which you knew it would. 

Kakashi lets his shoulders drop with a sigh and reaches around to scratch the back of his neck. He isn’t one to be over-emotional, and seeing him distraught because he doesn’t know how to make it up to you is endearing. 

“My clone had a mind of his own this afternoon. I told him to go home and spend some time with you and the kids, that’s all,” Kakashi continues. “I would never have told him to sleep with you. I know that’s a huge rule for you, I wouldn’t purposively break it. Please, Y/N, that was never my intention. I wouldn’t hurt you like that. Please forgive me. Please.”

Hearing Kakashi ramble and beg for forgiveness is cute. Your angry facade starts melting away. He’s finally home, and you don’t want to spend the night fighting. A slow smile creeps up your face.

“Kakashi, it’s okay. I forgive you.”

“You do? You’re still not mad.”

“No, baby, the afternoon turned out to be quiet fun, once I got your clone in line.” 

“I don’t blame him for trying because I can never keep my hands off of you.”

Your throat becomes dry. After all this time, Kakashi can still have this effect on you. He starts moving towards you. His eye contact is unfaltering. Before you know it, he’s behind you, and his arms are on either side of you, gripping the countertop and caging you in. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been taking care of you properly, kitten,” he says while nuzzling into the side of your neck. You lean back into his touch. It feels so good to be pressed up against Kakashi, to be held in his arms, to be touched by him. Now it was your turn to apologize. 

“Kakashi, I’m sorry if I caused you trouble today. I don’t know what came over me. I-”

Kakashi cuts you off, “You did cause me some trouble this afternoon, but I was alone when my clone vanished, so don’t worry about that. I did have to take care of myself in the bathroom afterward.”

“The Hokage masturbating in his office, how filthy. Did you think of me when you were touching yourself?” you coyly ask while pressing your backside into Kakashi’s front. You can feel his semi-hard cock against your bottom. He reaches for his mask and pulls it down under his chin. He starts peppering open mouth kisses on your throat. Then he licks up the side of your neck to your earlobe. 

“Who else was I supposed to think about, Y/N? After I had those images of you sprawled out on our bed with your pussy dripping wet, you were the only thing I could think about.” 

You turn your head towards Kakashi’s and capture his lips with yours. 

The kiss is passionate but sweet. Kakashi dips his tongue into your mouth, and you let out a small sigh. The fire in your belly is beginning to burn. 

You turn fully around into Kakashi’s arms, your back pressed against the bathroom counter. Kakashi wraps one of his large hands around the back of your neck, giving him a better angle to explore your mouth. He’s trying to pour all of his emotions into this one kiss.

You’re feeling lightheaded. Kakashi is all around you. You went from being neglected and lonely to being entirely consumed by him. He starts kissing down your neck again, giving you a chance to breathe.

“Kakashi, my love, I need you to slo-“

“Take care of you? Is that what you were going to say? Because that’s what I plan on doing.” You can feel him smirking into your neck. 

His long nimble fingers trail their way down your front and cup your pussy through your sleep shorts. You gasp and instinctively grind into his palm. 

“Kitten, you’re making a mess in your shorts. You’re being so needy.”

“It’s your fault, so why don’t you fix it.” you retort, but the little moan you let escape undermines your tone. 

He growls in your ear, “Oh, I plan on it.”

Kakashi moves his palm from your heat and starts unbuttoning your sleep shirt. Eventually, he reaches the last button at the top. Kakashi steps back while undoing it. Slowly the shirt falls to the wayside revealing your pert nipples.

Kakashi’s gaze is overwhelming. The bold sex goddess you were earlier is in hiding. You know you’re at the mercy of his desires. He looks you up and down and groans. He readjusts himself because his erection is becoming increasingly uncomfortable. You reach out to touch his clothed chest. He is still in his Hokage clothes, minus the cheat protector. As much as you love the way the black turtleneck hugs his every muscle, you would rather see it on the floor. 

He reads your mind and pulls his tight shirt over his head. His already unruly hair becomes even wilder. You smooth it down for him, letting your hands fall back down to his now bare chest. Despite his age and not going on missions anymore, his body is in peak Shinobi condition. You run your palms over his nipples, and he lets out a breath that you didn’t realize he was holding in. 

Kakashi grabs your waist and hoists you up onto the counter. His mouth is on yours, but this kiss is different. It’s hungry and fast. He plunges his tongue inside your mouth. You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you. Instinctively, you grind your pelvis onto his. His little moan gives you a small confidence boost. He’s just as needy as you are. 

But Kakashi doesn’t give you time to think. He bends his head down even further and captures one of your nipples between his lips. You rake your hands through his hair, now not caring how wild his silver locks look. He rolls your nipple with his tongue with expert precision. He sucks on it and lets it go with a pop. 

“Fuck, Kakashi,” you whine. Your eyes are closed, head resting against the mirror. He glances up at you, his eyes gleaming under his long eyelashes. 

“I said I was going to take care of you, didn’t I?” 

You hum a reply. Too worked up to form words. Kakashi grins and licks your other nipple. You let out a groan. But that wasn’t a big enough of a reaction for him. He reaches down and lightly runs one of his long fingers along your clothed cunt. The thin fabric of your sleep shorts is soaked and sticking to your crotch. Once his finger makes its way up to your clit, he applies some pressure. 

You jolt back up and look down at your devious husband.

“Oh, did you like that Y/N?” He smirks before taking your nipple into his mouth again. He circles your clit again, but this time with more pressure. You grab the back of his head and moan. 

Knowing Kakashi loves a challenge, you decide to egg him on a bit, “Don’t be a tease, sweetheart, are you going to make me cum or not?” 

Instantly Kakashi presses his entire front against yours, His hard clothed cock rubbing against your pathetically wet shorts. His one hand squeezing your breast, while the other is wrapped around your throat. He growls in your ear, “I’m going to make you cum so hard that every time you use your pathetic little vibrator on your clit, it won’t feel as good as when I fuck you tonight.’”

The hand that was on your breast is now ripping your shorts down. Your cunt is dripping wet. He plunges two fingers inside of you. The squelching sound his fingering makes would embarrass you if you weren’t so turned on. Kakashi is relentless. His two fingers are curled up, hitting your sweet spot over and over again. He keeps alternating his pace from unbearably slow to mind-numbingly fast. Your one foot is now propped up on the counter, giving him more space to pleasure you. The pressure is building inside of you. You’re so close to a release. 

“Fuck Kakashi, please, I’m going to cum,” you pant. 

“Well then cum, kitten.”. 

While simultaneously pumping his fingers in and out of your cunt, Kakashi moves his thumb to rub over your clit. That’s enough to send you over the edge. You stretch forward, your forehead resting on Kakashi’s shoulders. A string of curse words and pleading phrases escape your lips. Kakashi whispers words of encouragement into your ear. Your legs begin to tremble, a sure tell sign that you’ve reached your peak. Your cunt spasms against his fingers. Your orgasm is intense, and Kakashi fingers you through it. 

Once you finally come down, Kakashi is still languidly stroking you. “You’re such a good girl, Y/N.”

You hum a thank you, then reach for the belt loops on his pants and pull, “Off. Now.” you command. 

Kakashi chuckles, “As you wish, kitten.” He pulls his fingers out, leaving you empty and unfulfilled, and goes to undo the button on his pants. He pulls them down along with his briefs and kicks them aside. 

You shamelessly check out your husband. His cock is standing up straight and leaking a bit of precum. It is the perfect length and is just girthy enough to give you some stretch. You never tire of seeing it. Instinctively you bite your lip. 

Before Kakashi can tease you for your lewdness, you grab his cock with one hand and squeeze. 

“Fuck,” he cries.

“Doesn’t that feel nice having someone else jerk you off?” you say while slowly pumping him. 

Now he’s the one left incoherently moaning. More precum spills out of his swollen tip, and you use that as lube. You being to work his dick with your hand. His cock was practically throbbing, desperate for release. 

You continue your ruthless stroking. But on the last stroke, you squeeze the head when you come back up. He lets out a guttural moan. 

“Stop, please, Y/N, or else I’m going to cum,” Kakashi pleads.

“Isn’t that what you want? I remember your clone begging to cum earlier.”

But Kakashi has had enough of your taunts. He pulls your hand away, and grabs you by the legs, and hoists you over his shoulder. You let out a shriek.

“KAKASHI PUT ME DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Shh, baby, or you’ll wake up the kids.” He said cheekily while carrying you back into the bedroom over to the bed. 

Before throwing you down on the bed, he brazenly slaps you on your ass. You let out a yelp while you fall back onto the pillows. It’s seconds before Kakashi is lying on top of you. His lips are locked with yours. His hands are everywhere, desperate to take you all in. You lift your hips up and grind your wet pussy on to the base of his cock. Kakashi breaks your kiss to let out a sigh. 

You slide your hand down and grab his dick, aligning it with your entrance. “Baby, please fuck me,” you softly beg. 

Then finally, Kakashi slides the tip in. Now it’s your turn to let out a moan. He goes slow. Inch by inch, filling you up. Stretching you out. Finally, his dick is entirely in your warmth. He gives an extra thrust for good measure, and you both let out a string of moans. He stays like this for a moment, letting you adjust to his fullness.

“Kakashi, move,” you gently command while rolling your hips up. 

He starts to lazily thrust into you. His pace is slow and sweet. He nuzzles his face into your neck, and his warm breath sends a shiver up your spine. You reach around and grab his ass. Pushing him deeper into you. 

“Y/N, you feel so good,” he purrs into your ear. “I missed you so much. Fuck, I’m sorry.”

You quiet Kakashi with your lips. His tongue seeks refuge in your mouth. He slams his hips into yours and picks up his pace. You have to break the kiss and gasp for air. The sweet slow lovemaking is long gone. Now he’s relentlessly hammering into you. At this rate, you know Kakashi won’t last long. 

You push your hands against his chest, and he knows what you want. He grabs your waist and rolls you both over, so now you’re straddling his hips. With his cock still buried inside of you, you roll your hips. Kakashi throws his head back and grips your hips with his hands. You two fall into a rhythm. The room is filled with the sounds of your lovemaking, Kakashi’s praises, and your moans. 

“Kakashi, I-I’m so close,” you whimper.

He moves his one hand from your hip to your clit. The sensation is too much. You lean forward, your hands on either side of Kakashi’s head. He adjusts his legs and starts to pound up into you. 

Your peak is so close, and by Kakashi’s fast, sloppy pace, you know he is nearing his too. His finger expertly swirls around your clit. Gasping, you bury your face into his neck. He knows you’re right there and starts sighing sweet praises into your ear. 

It’s too much. You cry out Kakashi’s name because it’s all you can muster. With one last expert flick of your clit you come undone. You clench around Kakashi’s cock, gripping him like a vice. It’s too much for him as well. He thrusts up one final time before stilling and emptying inside of you. His hot cum fills you up. 

The sounds of your labored breaths fill the room as you both come down. You fall over to the side, and Kakashi rolls over and wraps his arm around you, snuggling into your chest. He plants a kiss on your collarbone before letting out a sigh. You start to rub circles on his back. It’s perfectly intimate. Who knows how long you two lay like that. Eventually, Kakashi begins to lightly snore.

“Babe,” you whisper while shaking his shoulder, waking him up. “We should go shower.”

“Mhmm,” he responds and cuddles deeper into your chest. 

“Okay, well, I’m going to go shower.” After giving Kakashi a kiss on the top of his head. You wriggle out of his arms and pad over to the bathroom.

You’re greeted with the sight of both of your clothes strewn about the washroom. You inwardly groan and walk over to the shower and turn on the water. While it’s heating up, you pick up your laundry and dump it into the hamper. Grabbing a hair tie off your vanity, you throw your hair up in a bun before hopping into the steamy shower. 

You’re soaping up your loofah when suddenly the shower door opens, and Kakashi steps in. 

“Come here, dirty boy, let me clean you up,” you say with a coy smile. 

Kakashi wraps his big arms around you and backs you up against the shower wall. 

“But I like being dirty,” he pouts.

You can’t help but giggle. Kakashi, the Hokage, really just pouted like that? You go on your tip-toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

“Fine, have it your way.” 

“Are you ready for round two?” 

“Always, baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I hoped you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it! This scenario has been rolling around in my head for a LONG time, so it's nice to have it out there finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 will be posted soon. Any comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
